MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1
The MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1 is a variant of the MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 designed for space combat. It is featured in the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics Inspired by the success of the MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1, the AEUG further develops and redesigns the MSZ-006A1 in the form of the C1 type. Designed primarily to fly up to extreme altitudes into space, the MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1 was equipped with updated cooling systems, hybrid ramjet/rocket engines that were capable of adapting to any type of environment, and was fitted with a new backpack the has four additional thrusters. However, this unit retained the wing binders of the A1 type, discarding the flying armor concept of the prototype Zeta Gundam, allowing it to perform atmospheric entry with precise calibration. The C1 type's offensive capabilities were increased with the addition of a powerful Beam Smart Gun, which was integrated into a flight sub unit that contained a small generator and energy CAP system, and with the option of equipping a coaxial disc radome for long-range attacks. The beam smart gun served as the unit's nose when the suit is in Wave Rider mode. Propellant tanks could also be attached to the wing binders, giving the C1 type the ability to descend to the lunar surface and then launch back into space. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Two 60mm vulcan guns are mounted in the sides of the Ζeta Plus C1's head. Having low power but a high rate of fire, they are mainly used to ward off advancing enemies, intercept missiles, etc. ;*Thigh Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted to the thighs of the Ζeta Plus C1, and in Wave Rider mode they serve as the Zeta Plus C1's main armaments. Also usable in mobile suit mode. :;*Beam Saber ::Beam sabers are standard equipment on all Federation MS. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. A beam saber is stored within the top of each thigh beam cannon. ;*Beam Smart Gun :The Beam Smart Gun is an advanced, high powered beam rifle. It features a particle deflecting system at the muzzle that can bend the fired beam by up to 20 degrees, and is able to rapid fire at high power briefly. It also has two energy intakes that can be linked to the movable frame hard point of the Mobile Suit. The Zeta Plus C1's smart gun is integrated with its shield. Special Equipment & Features ;*Disk Radome :The Disk Radome is set parallel to the Beam Smart Gun's sensor unit and can perform a wide area scan. Its main function is to provide specific location of multiple enemies on the field. History Two units are assigned to Task Force Alpha during the Pezun Rebellion. On March 1, U.C. 0088, Zeta Plus pilots Tex West and Sigman Shade escort the booster-equipped S Gundam in its attack on the power satellite SOL 7804, and they fight alongside the Ex-S Gundam throughout the battle for Ayers City. During the final battle with the New Desides on April 4, Tex West is reassigned to operate the G-Bomber and his Zeta Plus is transferred to former Nero pilot Chung Yung. Although Chung Yung’s machine is destroyed in combat, Sigman Shade successfully enters the atmosphere and his Zeta Plus is recovered intact. Gallery Zplus C1 Blue.jpg|Zeta Plus C1 (Gundam Fix Ver.) by Hajime Katoki: front view MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Front View Lineart.gif|MS mode: front view MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Back View Lineart.gif|MS mode: rear view MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Top View Waverider Mode Lineart.gif|Waverider mode: top view MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Bottom View Waverider Mode Lineart.gif|Waverider mode: bottom view MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Back View Waverider Mode Lineart.gif|Waverider mode: rear view MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Landing Gear Lineart.gif|Waverider mode: landing gear MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Internal View Lineart.gif|Waverider mode: schematics MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Front View LineartX.gif|MS mode equipped with propellant tanks: front view MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Back View LineartX.gif|MS mode equipped with propellant tanks: rear view MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Transformation Sequence.gif|Transformation sequence: steps 1-3 MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Transformation Sequence0.gif|Transformation sequence: steps 4-6 MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Transformation Sequence1.gif|Transformation sequence: anatomy MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Beam Saber Storage Lineart.gif|Thigh Beam Cannon and Beam Saber MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Disk Radome Lineart.gif|Disk Radome MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Beam Smartgun Lineart.gif|Beam Smart Gun MSZ-006c1_Zeta_Plus_C1_-_4_Waverider_Parts.jpg|Waverider Mode (from "Model Graphix Special Edition Gundam Sentinel") MSZ-006c1_Zeta_Plus_C1_-_5_Weapons.jpg|Zeta Plus C1's weapons, from left: Beam Saber, Disk Radome, Beam Smart Gun, and Thigh Beam Cannon (from "Model Graphix Special Edition Gundam Sentinel") Msz006c1_GundamWar.jpg|Ζeta Plus C1 as featured in Gundam War card game Z plus C1.png|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 MS Girl z plus c1 type.jpg|Zeta Plus C1 (from Gundam Perfect File) Zplus C1 Earth.jpg|Artwork for 1/144 Original Zeta Plus C1 model release (1988) Zeta Plus C1 in Hanger.jpg|Zeta Plus C1s (MS and Waverider modes) inside hangar Fan Art MSZ-006 zplus.jpg|CG render of Zeta Plus C1s Gunpla OldZetaPlusC1.jpg|1/144 Original MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1 (1988): box art HGUC_%CE%96eta_Plus_C1.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1 (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Mg-msz-006c1.jpg|1/100 MG MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1 (2002): box art BB Senshi 021.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1 (1989): box art Zeta Plus C1 1.jpg|1/100 MG MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 (Waverider Mode) conversion: modeled by yumoto (Dengeki Hobby) Zeta Plus C1 2.jpg|1/100 MG MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 (Waverider Mode) conversion Zeta Plus C1 3.jpg|1/100 MG MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 (Waverider Mode) conversion Model Kit Zplus C1 Mobilesuit Mode Front ViewX.jpg|Unknown-scale MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 (MS Mode): posed with Beam Smart Gun Model Kit Zplus C1 Mobilesuit Mode Front View.jpg|Unknown-scale MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 (MS Mode): front view Model Kit Zplus C1 Mobilesuit Mode Back View.jpg|Unknown-scale MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 (MS Mode): rear view Model Kit Zplus C1 Waverider Mode Top View.jpg|Unknown-scale MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 (Waverider Mode): top view Model Kit Zplus C1 Waverider Mode Bottom View.jpg|Unknown-scale MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 (Waverider Mode): bottom view Action Figures 1/144 Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) GFF_0017a_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-front.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0017a_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-back.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0017a_sample_03_ZetaPlusC1.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 figure (MS mode) GFF_0017a_sample_04_ZetaPlusC1-WaveRider.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 figure (Waverider mode) GFF_0017b_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-front.jpg|GFF #0017b "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0017b_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-back01.jpg|GFF #0017b "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0017b_sample_03_ZetaPlusC1.jpg|GFF #0017b "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 figure (MS mode) GFF_0017b_sample_04_ZetaPlusC1-WaveRider.jpg|GFF #0017b "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 figure (Waverider mode) 1/100 Gundam Fix Figuration Metal Composite (GFFMC) GFFMC_1005_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-front01.jpg|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFFMC_1005_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-back01.jpg|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFFMC_1005_sample_03_ZetaPlusC1.JPG|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 figure (MS mode) GFFMC_1005_sample_04_ZetaPlusC1-Waverider.JPG|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 figure (Waverider mode) GFFMC_0000_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-front.jpg|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): package front view GFFMC_0000_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-back.jpg|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): package back view GFFMC_0000_sample_03_ZetaPlusC1.jpg|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 figure (MS mode). GFFMC_0000_sample_04_ZetaPlusC1-Waverider.jpg|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): sample product as Zeta Plus C1 figure (Waverider mode) Notes and Trivia *The Zeta Plus C1's name is derived from "Zeta", which is the sixth letter of the Greek Alphabet - which may be reference to its model number. Reference GFF MSZ-006A1-C1 MS.jpg|Zeta Plus A1/C1 (GFF Metal Composite Ver.): specification External Links *MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 on MAHQ.net *MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 on GearsOnline.net